The present application for patent is related to and hereby incorporates by reference the subject matter disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/703,497, entitled xe2x80x9cSpecially Formatted Paper Based Applications of a Mobile Phonexe2x80x9d; Ser. No. 09/703,503, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and System for Using an Electronic Reading Device as a General Application Input and Navigation Interfacexe2x80x9d; Ser. No. 09/703,704, entitled xe2x80x9cPredefined Electronic Pen Applications in Specially Formatted Paperxe2x80x9d; Ser. No. 09/703,506, entitled xe2x80x9cA System and Method for Operating an Electronic Reading Device User Interfacexe2x80x9d; Ser. No. 09/703,325, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and System for Using an Electronic Reading Device on Non-paper Devicesxe2x80x9d; Ser. No. 09,703,486, entitled xe2x80x9cMulti-layer Reading Devicexe2x80x9d; Ser. No. 09,703,351, entitled, xe2x80x9cMethod and System for Configuring and Unlocking an Electronic Reading Devicexe2x80x9d; Ser. No. 09/703,485, entitled xe2x80x9cPrinter Penxe2x80x9d; Ser. No. 09/703,492, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and System for Electronically Recording Transactions and Performing Security Functionxe2x80x9d; Ser. No. 09/703,494, entitled xe2x80x9cElectronic Pen with Ink On/ink off Function and Paper Touch Sensingxe2x80x9d; Ser. No. 09/703,480, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and System for Handling FIFO and Position Data in Connection with an Electronic Reading Devicexe2x80x9d; Ser. No. 09/703,479, entitled xe2x80x9cHyperlink Applications for an Electronic Reading Devicexe2x80x9d; Ser. No. 09/703,464, entitled xe2x80x9cMeasuring Applications for an Electronic Reading Devicexe2x80x9d; Ser. No. 09/703,321, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and System for Controlling an Electronic Utility Device Using an Electronic Reading Devicexe2x80x9d; and Ser. No. 09/703,481, entitled xe2x80x9cPositioning Applications for an Electronic Reading Devicexe2x80x9d; and in U.S. Provisional Patent Application Serial Nos. 60/244,775, entitled xe2x80x9cElectronic Pen for E-Commerce Implementationsxe2x80x9d; and 60/244,803, entitled xe2x80x9cElectronic Pen Help Feedback and Information Retrievalxe2x80x9d; all filed concurrently herewith.
1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the communications field, and in particular to an interaction of an electronic reading device with an address pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous devices exist for accepting user input and controlling user interaction with desktop and portable computers, personal digital assistance (PDAs), mobile phones, and other types of electronic devices. For example, a keyboard can be used to accept typed input and other types of commands, a mouse or a track-ball can be used to provide relative motion input as well as various types of point-and-click selections, a keypad can be used to provide input of numerical data and functional commands, navigational keys can be used for scrolling lists or otherwise repositioning a cursor, and various types of touchpads or touchscreens can be used to provide absolute positional coordinate inputs. Each type of mechanism for accepting input and for supporting user interaction has benefits and disadvantages in terms of size, convenience, flexibility, responsiveness, and easy of use. Generally, the selection of a particular type of input mechanism is dependent upon the function of the application and the degree and type of interaction required.
With the ever expanding capabilities and availability of applications both on the Internet and the area of wireless technology, there continues to be a need to develop and provide new mechanisms for accepting input and interacting with users. In particular, some of the existing technologies suffer from drawbacks or limitations, such as size and flexibility, that make them impractical and/or inconvenient to use in some situations. By expanding the range of mechanisms for supporting user interaction, application developers and end-users can have greater flexibility in the selection of input devices. Preferably, any such new mechanisms will provide increased flexibility and will maximize user convenience. In addition, the development of new mechanisms for interacting with users can expand the realm of potential applications.
For example, while a keyboard typically provides a great deal of flexibility, particularly when it is used in connection with a mouse, a touchscreen, or other navigational device, its size makes it inconvenient in many cases, especially in the wireless context.
The present invention comprises a method and system for sharing electronic information. In one embodiment, the system includes a first electronic reading device for detecting portions of an address pattern, which is formatted such that a position of the first electronic reading device relative to the address pattern can be determined from each detected portion of the address pattern. The system further includes a second electronic reading device and a communication interface between the first and second electronic reading devices. The communication interface is used in connection with a sharing of information relating to the detected portions of the address pattern. Thus, coordinates or application data relating to the portions of the address pattern detected by the first electronic reading device can be shared with the second electronic device either directly (e.g., via a wireless local link or cable) or indirectly (e.g., via an Internet connection).
In another embodiment, the invention relates to the method for sharing information that includes the step of authorizing a sharing of information between first and second electronic reading devices. A portion of an address pattern is detected using the first electronic reading device, and a retrieval of information relating to the detected portion of the address pattern is initiated using the second electronic reading device. As a result, information written with the first electronic reading device can be accessed by a user of the second electronic reading device.